Prison lover
by Moosai
Summary: Reid tells the team about someone important in his life. Implied mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this fandom, but this story.

 **Prison lover**

The behavior analysis team was flying home from their completed case of another serial killer. Everyone was exhausted, some were falling asleep. Overall, they just wanted to get home. Reid, resident genius was reading _War and Peace_ for what seemed like the 10th time, when his phone vibrated inside his pocket. There was a flush of surprise on his face before he quietly excused himself to no one in particular and answered his phone in private.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spence, I know you're busy, but I just wanted to know when you plan on taking Jayden for the visit?" said a female a voice over the phone.

"Hey Jayla, I'm not busy. I'll take Jayden tomorrow if you want," whispered Reid.

"Alright, I'll bring him by. He misses you, misses him too," said Jayla.

Reid smiled softly, "I miss him too, but he's okay, right?" asked Reid, worried.

"He's fine. He plays basketball with the other kids sometime, beats them just fine," said Jayla in a proud tone.

"He is his father's son," joked Reid.

"And his mother's too because his math skills keep blowing me away. He's helping _me_ on my taxes!" exclaimed the girl.

Reid smiled. His brain was passed on to his son. It would make his life both easy and hard.

"So, I noticed you're whispering. You still haven't told your team about your other family?" asked Jayla.

"I didn't think it was important," said Reid.

"I would assume being the better half of a convicted criminal is something worth mentioning," replied Jayla.

Reid sighed. It's true. He's married to a criminal, and they have a baby together. There is no regret about the father of his child because he's a good man; not only to him but to their little Jayden.

"I'll tell them eventually," said Reid shyly. He never liked this topic.

"Whatever you say, Spence. Anyways, you wanna talk to your baby?" asked Jayla, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, please," said Reid, perking up. There was a moving sound in the background, along with some yelling. It was quiet before a child's voice came through.

"Papa?"

Reid melted. He missed his baby so much. Being an FBI agent demanded some sacrifices, and Reid has to sacrifice some personal time with his son. He spends most of his time with Jayla, his aunt, and Reid's sister-in-law. Whenever Reid has to leave, Jayla was there to look after her nephew, and her stay at home job makes it convenient.

'Thank Goodness, Jayla moved here to help me with Jayden. What would I do without her?'

"Hey baby, how are you? Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I won a basketball game! Auntie Jay took videos. I can show them to you when you come back," said the boy.

"I would really like that, Jay-baby." teased Reid.

"Papa! I'm not three anymore!" whined Jayden.

"Reid laughed, which drew the attention of Hotch. Reid noticed and awkwardly smiled before turning around.

"I'm sorry, but you'll always be my Jay-baby," joked Reid, "are you excited to see your daddy tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can all spend the day together, right?" asked Jayden uncertain.

Reid recognized that sadness in his son's voice. Since Jamar was in prison, he and Jayden miss any father and son time together. The times they do spend together is limited, and every time that time ran out, the spark in both of his baby's eyes die a little. This time, however, Reid was able to pull some favors and got the whole day to spend with his family.

"Yes, we have the whole day. I'm sure he'll be very happy to know about your basketball win," said Reid. He saw some of the members were waking up. They must be landing soon, "alright Jay, I have to go now. Love you."

"I love you, papa," said the little boy before hanging up.

"Reid sighed as the call ended. Tomorrow was going to be exciting. He couldn't deny that he was also happy at the thought of seeing Jamar. He missed his man. His lips, his eyes, his dominance, the way his dark skin gleamed in the sun, and how his entire presence draws you in. He missed their moments, he missed the sneaky kisses, the not so innocent caress, and he missed the love, the electricity that flowed through between them. Make no mistake; Jamar was a bad boy, through and through. That's what landed him in prison in the first place-drugs. A kingpin with a no nonsense attitude. That's why some don't understand how he and Reid came to be; but Jamar was possessive of his family.

Someone threatened Reid and Jayden once, and that's all it took; just one time and it was the last time. Now, they couldn't pin some things on him like where half the money he made went, or what bank account he put them in, if he put them in any bank account at all, but he's serving 10-15 years in jail for what they could charge him with. They keep an eye out for Reid and Jayden because of their connection to him even though married spouses couldn't testify against each other.

The jet landed and everyone gathered their things to go home.

"So, a whole day to ourselves. No case, nothing. Almost too good to be true," said Morgan.

"Tell me about it, too much fun and we'll find ourselves back here," joked Prentiss.

"Don't jinx it. I love you guys, but like I said before, we see each other way too much," said Rossi.

"Get some rest, everyone. Good job today," said Hotch in his usual tone as he got off the jet and left for home while the others stood together.

"So, pretty boy, what are you planning to do?" And don't tell me anything educational," said Morgan.

"Uh," Reid decided that now was better than never, "uh...I'm going to visit someone."

"Yeah, who?" asked Prentiss. They all wanted to know who this mysterious person was, 'maybe it's the person he was talking to.'

"Don't tell me pretty boy has a girlfriend and we never met her," joked Morgan.

"Not a girlfriend," said Reid quietly.

Rossi sighed, "Just when we were making progress. It's o-"

"I have a husband," said Reid abruptly. Better now than later or never.

"E-excuse me? You have a what? I know I'm not hard of hearing," said Rossi, clearly shocked.

"A husband. I have a husband. That's who I'm visiting tomorrow," said a nervous Reid. Their reaction was unsurprising.

'Reid, what the hell? How long have you been married?" asked Morgan

Reid swayed his hand side to side, "18 years more or less," said Reid with a shrug.

"Why haven't you told us?" asked Morgan.

"It never came up?" Reid let out a nervous laugh. He wasn't a very good liar.

"Wait a sec, your last name never changed, but you're married?" questioned Prentiss

Reid looked down, here's where it gets complicated.

"We decided that it was better this way," said Reid, nodding passively.

They all just looked at him. How long have they known Reid? Morgan especially felt a bit dumb for not knowing such an important part of his friend's life, 'why did he hide this? Did he not trust me enough?'

Reid woke up excited. Today was the day he sees Jamar. He quickly got out of bed to get himself ready. He ate some breakfast, not coffee, but just some eggs and bacon. He had no reason to be alert today, he just want to relax. The bell rang as he was putting dishes away.

"Coming!" yelled the genius. The door opened to Jayla and Jayden, who hugged happily, hugged his papa as soon as he saw him.

"Hey papa!" yelled the 11 year old.

"Hey baby! I missed you so much!" exclaimed Reid.

"I see you're up and ready," said Jayla.

Reid nodded, "Aren't you coming with us?"

Jayla shook her head, "nah, I took extra work today, so you guys go ahead. I'll see him some other time."

"Bu-"

"It's fine, Spence, really. I know how much you two need this," said Jayla, "just keep it age appropriate. I know how you two like 'greet' each other," teased Jayla.

Reid blushed deeply. It's true that he and Jamar were very expressive in their affections for each other. Reid, who was usually shy, becomes a whole other person when in the presence of Jamar. He just brings it out of him.

"We'll behave," said Reid quietly, still blushing.

Jayla smiled before leaning down to Jayden's level, "Alright, little man, I'll see you some other time. Say hi to your dad for me."

"Okay," replied Jayden in his little voice, "bye auntie." He then hugged her.

"Bye Jay, bye Spence," waved the girl and Spencer did the same.

After Jayla left, Reid and Jayden went to his room and looked for clothes for him to wear. They watched some TV and when it was time, they left in Spencer's car.

You would think since Jamar met Reid in Vegas and his crimes were committed in Vegas, he would be jailed in Vegas. However, he requested a transfer and it was approved to have Jamar move to a prison close to where Reid was. It pays to be smart.

Reid took a deep breath when he saw they were nearing the prison. It was big on the outside with neutral colors.

"Well, baby, you ready?" asked Reid. He knew Jayden was more than ready, he asked this more for his own peace of mind than his son's. He always wondered if Jamar lost interest in him over the years in lockup. Maybe his thoughts were telling him Reid wasn't good enough.

"Let's go papa! Daddy's waiting for us," said the young boy.

Reid nodded. They got out the car, and brought the picnic basket full of food Jamar loves to eat. One deal in his favor was bringing food for Jamar to eat instead of prison food. The two made their way inside and greeted some officers that were there. They signed in and handed their belongings over to be searched in case of any contraband. When they were cleared, an officer lead them to a room with open space, wide sky windows, and a large table set up.

"The inmate will be brought in shortly," said the officer in a monotone voice.

The two visitors said "Thank you" and were left alone.

They tried to contain their excitement, or at least, Reid tried to because Jayden was smiling so wide it looks like his cheeks hurt. A few minutes went by before the noises of steady footsteps and clash of chains became louder and louder as they approached the door.

Reid gasped softly. He felt like a teenager again, meeting him for the first time. His cheeks burned when the moment those eyes met his, and for a second or two forgot how to breathe. He licked his lips, damping them soft and pink, unable to look away from those eyes, those captivating eyes. They never broke their stare from each other even as the guards gave him moment of his hands and feet. They never broke their gaze from each other even when the guard said he'll come back for him when the time was up. They stared at each other like nothing else mattered until finally, Jamar walked towards them, taking his time. He stood right in front of Reid, a few feet taller than him.

"Hey, baby," he said softly, smiling at the man he waited all day to see.

"H-hey Jamar," he couldn't help tripping up on his words. His man was always attractive; from his brown skin, to his strong jaw, to his kissable lips, and his sturdy muscles.

Jamar smiled before turning to the person beside him, "you not gonna hug your old man, little man?" he teased.

Jayden broke out in smiles and ran to him yelling, "Daddy!"

Jamar knelt down and caught the boy in a tight hug. The father and son shared their overdue hug, "ahh, i miss you guys so much. You miss me? You miss me, right?" asked Jamar in pretend sadness.

Jayden giggled, "we miss you, daddy. Papa misses you and auntie Jayla too."

Jamar carried his son and turned to his husband again, "is that true baby? Do you miss your man?" he said leaning down to those familiar pink lips. He stared at them before capturing them in a kiss. He knew these lips well, very well, and it felt like he could breathe for the first as he was kissing them. Reid responded whole heartedly. They danced with their lips, Reid opened his lips inviting the man of his dreams into his wet cavern, and Jamar was reintroduced to a taste he knew _very_ well. All this was happening while Jamar had Jayden's eyes covered by his hands.

"Daddy, I wanna see!" whined the 11 year old trying to pull his dad's hand away.

"You'll see when you're older," said Jamar. He broke the kiss even though he didn't want to. They had a whole day ahead of them.

"You must be hungry. We brought your favorites," said Reid still in a daze from that kiss.

Jamar smiled at the mention of food, he was tired of the garbage they serve here, so any cooking was good cooking as long as it wasn't from here. They sat at the table and Reid took out the neatly wrapped food.

"You even brought my favorite cake?" asked a very happy Jamar as he looked at the tiramisu cake.

Reid smiled. Jayla made her brother's favorite cake and Reid made the garlic bread, the spaghetti, the burgers, and hot dogs. They wasted no time eating and socializing.

"How's school, Jay?" asked Jamar mouth full of spaghetti.

"Good, i won my basketball game," said the little boy looking like his father with food in his mouth.

"Really? You did that trick I told you?" asked Jamar.

"Yup, we were like ten seconds to ending and the crowd when wild, and the other team couldn't score anymore because we had good defense," said Jayden proudly.

Jamar grinned with a father's pride. He always loved basketball and for Jayden to enjoy it too made him very happy.

Reid showed him the video of Jayden's victory on his phone, "that's what I'm talking about, Jay! Your stance was good. Good Job. So, what are next, finals?"

Jayden nodded, "we're gonna smoke them."

"I know you will. They have you on their team," said Jamar, "our son's a basketball star. Soon, he'll be in the NBA playing with the best of them."

Reid smiled. Jamar was such an encouraging father, in tuned in his son's life even behind bars.

"Now, how's academics?" asked the man.

"It's fine," said Jayden quietly.

Reid smiled understandingly. Jayden never really showed as much enthusiasm in his school work like he did in his sports.

Jamar looked confused, "why the tone? You are having trouble?"

Reid sighed, "Jayden gets teased at school for being smart"

"The fuck?!" yelled Jamar, "excuse the language, baby, but so? Jay, your IQ is in the three digits. How many kids can say they have that and skipped two grades? Don't you ever let anyone tell you different? They're jealous."

Jayden nodded at his dad's words. He always knew how to make him feel better. He wasn't ashamed of being smart like papa, but it wasn't fun being called a "know it all".

After they finished their lunch, they sat around and talked some more. Reid told Jamar about his team and some of his cases. Jamar didn't like all the danger Reid puts himself in, but he was glad he had people who cared about him. He almost lost his mind about the Tobias case and the addiction.

"So, did you tell your team about me, yet?" asked Jamar.

"Well, I told them I had a husband, but not a son," replied Reid.

"All I'm saying is it'll make it a lot easier go about your business if they know," said Jamar.

"I know. I'll tell them," said Reid.

Reid left Jayden and Jamar alone to spend some time together. He watched them interact. He loved their relationship, and he saw the day was quickly going by much to his disappointed.

"I have to go in soon, don't I?" asked Jamar in a sad tone.

Reid nodded.

"It's okay, baby. I'm happy about how the time we spend together. You could always visit me, right?" said Jamar trying to reassure his family and himself.

"I don't wanna leave daddy, papa!" yelled Jayden.

"I don't want to leave either, baby, but we have to," said Reid.

Just as he said, Jamar had to go, and the same officer came back into the room to escort him back to his cell. Jamar saw the same chains he came in and signed. He got up and said the usual goodbye to his family. It was never easy, especially when they look at him like that.

"I gotta go Jayden, take care of your papa, okay?" said the man.

Jayden was crying but he nodded all the same. Jamar kissed his son on the forehead and hugged him with the same tightness as he greeted them with.

He looked at his husband. His strong yet shy husband. He experienced so much with this man, he never gave up on him, he even gave him a wonderful gift that he could never thank him enough for; a child. Their son was their pride and joy and he looked a little like both of them, he has a little of both of them in him. From their mixed skin color, to the hair, to the brains, and his interest. He was perfect.

He saw his husband's look of sadness. His eyes were down on the ground, "looks at me, baby"

Reid lifted his head up and tried to smile, but it was hard. It was always hard.

"I love you, okay? I'm gonna always be here. Don't worry about me. Just take care of our son, I'll be alright."

Reid nodded his head. Jamar looked at him and wrapped his arms around Reid's waist to bring him close. He kissed him deeply and passionately. He invaded his mouth and explored every part of with his tongue. They continued this for a while until the officer coughed. They separated, leaving a trail of spit between them.

"Goodbye baby. I love you," whispered Jamar.

"I love you too," said a blushing Reid.

The officer put the cuffs back on Jamar and he took one last look at the two most important people in his life before he left.

Reid came to work exhausted, but ready for the questions that were going to bombard him.

"Reid, you got some explaining to do! What is this that I'm hearing about a husband? You have a child too?" yelled Garcia out of nowhere.

"How do you know I have a child?" questioned the young genius.

"I researched you," she replied simply.

Reid sighed. He saw the rest of his team looking at them and figured he might as well explain it all at once. He sat at his desk and began, "what do you want to know?"

Morgan went first, "what's his name? How come you never mentioned him?"

"His name is Jamar Adams, I met him when I was young and still in Vegas. The reason you guys never met him is because he's in prison."

This surprised everyone.

"I didn't know you liked bad boys, Reid," teased Prentiss.

"I didn't think I did either, but it just happened. He understands me. He knows about you guys and even though he worries about my work, he understands."

"You have a picture," asked Hotch, which surprised everyone because no one saw him coming.

Reid pulled out a wallet picture of him and Jamar, along with a toddler Jayden, and his aunt Jayla.

"Cute family," said Rossi.

"Aww, you guys have the cutest baby. He looks like both of you!" gushed Garcia.

"Why is he in prison?" questioned Morgan.

Reid didn't want to talk about this, oh well, "drug dealer" he said simply.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Your boyfriend is a drug dealer? Man, this is some wattpad story," said Garcia absent mindedly.

"He did it to provide for us since we had Jayden young, and I know it doesn't excuse his crime, but he's still my husband and I love him," Reid said passionate. He will not have anyone passing judgments on Jamar, especially when they don't really know him.

The team saw how determined and protective Reid was of his family. They understood and didn't judge his choices or Jamar's.

"Well, as long as you're happy, pretty boy," said Morgan, smiling.

"Invite Jayden for dinner at my place next time," said Rossi.

Reid smiled and agreed. It felt good to let the truth out. Jamar would be proud, and he couldn't wait to tell him when he visited him next time.

 **END**


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.

Note: I was going to make this only one chapter and call it a day, but someone messaged me and requested more to this story. I figured I'd give it a shot. Now, I don't know how long I'll make it or some of the stuff I will write about, so with that that being said, if you guys have any suggestions I'll take them into consideration. These are going to be one shot and won't have a continuation unless otherwise specified. Now that I've said all this; LilQueen101, this is for you. Hope you all enjoy.

Another statistic

Jayden figured this was going to happen sooner or later; his papa went through it so he assumed so will he.

"What are you, some kind of freak?" Yelled the bully. He stood about two feet taller than him, weighed more, and looked meaner. For all these reasons, Jayden knew today was not going to be his day. He just wanted to go home to his papa and show him the good news.

"I'm not a freak," he said calmly. He was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. The bully, who goes by the name Jackson or Jack for short, had a few buddies with him who looked equally mean. They cornered him during break time and now since school was over they thought it would be a good time to start trouble.

"No one likes a smartass!" Jackson said harshly. Jayden didn't know how he was being a smartass. He was smart, yes, but he never flaunted it. Maybe Jackson had a problem with him for being two grades higher than him when Jackson himself should be ahead of him, but he was held back twice now.

"And no one likes a bully. Can I go home now?" Jayden replied in the same tone.

Jackson must've not liked his tone because he pushed him down, "shit it, freak!"

Jayden groaned in slight pain, but still he looked up, "I just want to go home."

The bullies laughed, "oh that's right, home to your freak dads," Jackson taunted, "oh wait, not 'dads', one of your freak daddies in jail, isn't he?"

Jayden face turned blank, "don't talk about my father."

"What's the matter? I thought a smartass like you would know how to handle yourself. Did your freak father beat on your other freak daddy?" He laughed.

"or maybe he ran away before you were born. That's what people like you do, right?" Another bully chimed in and they all laughed.

Jayden suddenly rushed at Jackson and started swinging. His daddy taught him a few moves in case he needed to defend himself, "no one's gonna be picking on my boy; not on my watch", he once said.

He was being kicked by Jackson's buddies, but he didn't care he just kept swinging. He didn't notice a crowd of kids that circled around them nor did he notice the principal breaking through said crowd until he pulled off Jackson.

"Stop it this instant! Both of you, my office, NOW!"

Reid was at work filing some paperwork when his cellphone rang, but he didn't recognize the number..

"Hello, is this Dr. Reid?" asked the voice.

"Yes, this is he. How may I help you?"

"Well, Dr. Reid, this is the principle of the school your son attends, and I currently have him in my office because of an altercation that occurred after school, but on school grounds. Would you be able to come down and have a meeting?"

"O-of course, but what altercation?" Asked Reid.

"He got into a fight with another student," said the principal.

Reid sat up in his seat, "a fight?!" The tone of his voice alerted Morgan and Prentiss from their desk, "I'll be there shortly "

"We'll be waiting," then he hanged up.

"What's the matter, pretty boy?" Morgan asked walking towards him.

Reid was packing hurriedly, "Jayden got into a fight at school"

"A fight? Little Jayden?" Prentiss asked shocked. They all got a chance to meet Reid's son a while back after finding out he had a kid, let alone a husband. They all adored him and he loved them. They spoil him when they can, especially Garcia. She calls him 'little genius"

"Yeah, this never happened before. Ah, Morgan can you—"

"No worries, I'll email you the rest of the paperwork," said Morgan.

Reid smiled, "thank you." He rushed out the door after that.

Reid arrived at the school but did not leave his car yet. He never got a phone call or notice about Jayden's behavior before. His son was a good child and the thought of him getting in a fight is absurd. 'Maybe it's the lack of a father figure' but that couldn't be it, His husband was involved as much as he could in their son's life; letters and phone calls can't replace parenting but that's the best they got in their situation. With a sigh he left to the front of the school and headed towards the principal office.

"Hello, I have a meeting with Principal Taylor about my son ," Reid said to the secretary.

"Hello! You must Jayden's father. He's told me much about you, your son is very bright," said the woman.

"Oh, well, thank you, and yes I am"

The secretary told him to go right into the office because the principal was waiting for him. Walking inside, he immediately noticed his son with his head down, and the second thing he noticed was the other boy who had a bruise to the face and his upset parents.

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Reid. I know how busy your schedule must be," said the principal as he greeted him.

"No trouble at all." Reid sat next to his son with his arm around his shoulder, "what happened, Jayden?

Jackson's father spoke up before Jayden could, "I'll tell you what happened; your son struck my child and we want an apology!"

The mother was next, "I mean really, is this what you teach him at home? To retaliate violently?"

Reid looked at the principal, "what happened?"

"Well, according to witnesses, Jackson and other kids cornered Jayden after school and a few minutes later after words were exchanged, Jayden attacked Jackson"

Reid nodded before looking at Jayden, "why did you attack Jackson?"

"He insulted me for having same sex parents and said daddy probably left us because that's people like us do," Jayden said truthfully.

Reid and the principal groaned. This was the last thing that needed to happen—a race issue.

Jackson looked back and forth between his parents and the principal, "that's a lie! I did not say anything like that, I'm not racist!"

His mother comforted him, "no you're not, sweetie"

"Principal Taylor I refuse to believe my son said anything like that or is even a racist. He loves urban culture" said the father trying to appeal to everyone.

Reid mentally rolled his eyes, 'next he's gonna say he got black friends or listens to Kendrick Lamar or Jay Z. Typical'

"Principal Taylor, I'll resolve this with my child when we get home. I do not know what was said, but I will say this, if race was in anyway involved, don't bring it around my child. He has been through too much at his age to have to worry about whether or not his classmates ridicule him because of something beyond his control. Thank you" Reid stood up and Jayden followed. They were out the door before the principal can say otherwise.

Reid dropped his key on the living room table and went to the kitchen, "you want a sandwich?" He asked Jayden.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"Do you want to talk about this? Did you do anything wrong?"

"Well, I did attack him"

"And he probably deserved it. Do you feel bad?"

"No, did you profile him?"

"Didn't really have to. He practically gave himself away"

"He's a bully"

Reid closed the refrigerator and looked at his son, "I'm calling Derek."

Jayden looked confused.

"I think it's better to relate to someone that went through something like this before. Your father can't at the moment so he's the next best thing"

"Went through what, bullying?"

"Ignorance"

Derek came over after work with a serious expression, but not s mad one.

"Thanks for coming, Derek"Reid said as he opened the door.

"No trouble at all, Pretty boy. Where's Jayden?" He asked

Reid pointed to the living room where Jayden was sitting on the couch reading a book. He wasn't all that focused on it because he read it before and because he knew he wasn't gonna have to talk about that happened at school.

"How you doing, Jayden?" Morgan asked as he sat next to him.

"Alright" he replied, closing the book.

"Your papa told me what happened today at school. Want to talk about it?" Morgan asked.

"A few kids cornered me and called me a smartass. I don't why I should take offense to it when they are failing their class, but anyways, Jackson, the main bully, said my daddy left us because that's what people like us do" Jayden said again for the second time that day.

Morgan sighed and leaned back on the couch, "when I was young, sometimes kids would make fun of me for having a white mom. I was always ready to defend her and even fight someone if it gets to that point."

Jayden could relate. His family was very important to him, and just because one is incarcerated, it does not make a difference. His daddy is a wise man who made a mistake.

"Now, I don't know your dad but I'm just he would not be happy to hear that his son is getting suspended from school. Reid told me how proud he always is when you tell him about your academic accomplishments," Said Morgan.

"Yeah, he would say 'that's my boy, the genius'. " said Jayden with a chuckle.

Morgan stayed with them for an hour or so and had to leave right after. He told Jayden to keep up with his school work and learn to ignore the bullies.

"I'm sorry, papa," Jayden said.

"Don't be. You were defending your father and he would be happy. I would like you to not have to put your hands on anyone, but I understood this time," said Reid, "and I heard that hook you gave him was pretty mean. I bet he'll want to hear about it"

Jayden looked at Reid, surprised, "really? We can tell him?"

Reid nodded, "knowing your father, it would be a moment of pride"

Jayden grinned. Tomorrow they would make a phone call to the prison and tell a very interesting story.

End


End file.
